Never Again: Rewrite
by Sixx.A.M2016
Summary: This story is a rewrite of my story Never Again. Below is the summary for the original story: Derek's younger Sister Selena has been with him through everything. What happens when the town of Beacon Hills gets a few new colorful additions to the community. Will the gang survive the Alphas and the Durach? Story begins in mid season 2. Slight AU
1. AN

Hey guys, recently I read through some of my Never Again chapters and realized it's garbage.. I seriously have no idea how I thought it was good enough to put on this site... But, since I've grown so much as a writer this past year. I decided I should really commit to rewriting Never Again...

For my readers that have stuck with me this past year and knew how quickly I updated Never Again in the beginning, it will NOT be updated that often for a few reasons all revolving around one thing. Life.

Last year, my life consisted of watching Teen Wolf, Teen Wolf crack videos on YouTube, and writing chapters that I thought at the time were good, and getting help from my lovely friend monkeygonetoheaven... This year, I have a job and I'm starting Junior year in the beginning of next month, and I fell off the wagon fast last year, because my priorities weren't in order... Now, this rambling has a point..

I am rewriting Never Again, yes, but it will be much slower updates than the last time, so leave in the Review section how you think the rewrite is going to compare to the old one. And if your wondering, I WILL leave the original up.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: As promised guys, here's chapter 1 of the rewrite to Never Again. And here goes a shoutout to xXbriannaXx, Anton thoughts, and monkeygonetoheaven.. You guys have been so amazingly supportive for me through this whole journey! Love you guys! And for all my readers, check these authors out!**

**Enough of my rambling.. Enjoy and leave a review with what you think of the first chapter!**

Memories… That's all I dreamt of that night. Memories that went all the way back to making cookies in the kitchen of my family's old house, all the way up to the most recent events, that killed me more than anything has in a long time. I woke up to my older brother rubbing my back.

"You gotta eat." He says, and I shook my head again. I hadn't eaten since I found out about my now ex-boyfriend cheating on me with his ex, not once, but a whopping 5 times… The worst part of it all was that the tiniest part of me wasn't surprised Allison managed to get him in her trap.

"Come here." Derek says and pulls me into a hug. My eyes sting with the tears that I thought were all gone.

"I can't believe he did that to me!" I sobbed into my brother's chest and he moved my mess of curls out of my face.

"Shh… I'm here for you kiddo." He says and starts to rock from side to side.

"I thought I would be eno-ough… I l-loved him." I hiccuped and my eyelids became heavier and heavier when Derek tried to soothe me.

Again, I dreamt of memories. This dream of memories was mostly centered around visiting my uncle when he was in the long term care unit at the hospital, suffering from severe burns and being in a coma for 6 years. All I heard was my voice,

"Hey uncle Peter… You're probably getting sick of me by now, but I have an update on the Scott situation… It's a no-go. A new girl blew into town and he's following her around like a puppy. I just don't know if I should keep fighting… It's like I'm fighting a losing battle. I know, if you could talk back, you'd be telling me about how," I heard me clear my throat and imitate Peter's voice from what I remembered it sounding like when I was ten.

"If you want him, kick that bitch to curb and steal him back. Be a Hale." My voice returned back to normal.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow and tell you what happens." I all the sudden saw myself kiss Peter's cheek and grab my backpack, walking out of the hospital.

When I woke up again, I heard Stiles speaking softly.

"Is she any better?" My best friend asked and I heard my brother sigh from beside me.

"No, he broke her. I haven't seen her like this since the fire." Derek says and I feel him move more hair out of my face and I stirred awake, finally having enough of sleeping.

"I'm tired of crying." I croak and I hated the way my voice sounded, like I just got done crying, even though I just did. Derek stood up and walked out of the room, and Stiles took his place beside me.

"Did you know?" I asked and Stiles shook his head. Now that asshole really planned it. Usually, Stiles knew everything without Scott having to verbally tell him what was going on, so for Stiles to be as clueless as me, that took some effort.

"I can't cry over him anymore." I spoke and Stiles nodded, grabbing something out from his backpack and placing it in front of me. I smiled when I saw what he placed on my bed: a mini Snickers that you give to Trick or Treaters.

"Selena, eat the chocolate." He says and I let out a laugh and pop the candy into my mouth.

A smile sprang onto my face when I swallowed the Snickers.

"There we go!" Stiles smiled and I bit my lip and leaned back, twiddling my thumbs. There was no way I was going to let Scott get away with this…

Think Selena.. He hurt you with the one thing you were suspicious of the whole time… Hurt him more. My smile turned into one of a Cheshire cat.

"I know that look. Cece, what are you going to do?" Stiles asked and I gave him the puppy eyes.

"Nothing," I looked to see the time and I was shocked Stiles stayed here this long. When he gave me a look like he was going to protest, I raised my hands and fought a smirk.

"You got me Stiles. I was going to sit here and eat chocolate while reading Shakespeare." I say with the sarcasm that seems to be in every member of my family.

"I don't believe you. I can see the little gears working in your evil little head." Stiles poked me in the middle of my forehead.

"You just gotta trust me." I smiled and he sighed before grabbing a copy of Merchant of Venice from my bedside table.

"What act are we starting at?"n He asked and I laughed.

"_I'm_ starting from the beginning. _You_ are going home before your dad starts looking for you." I smile, pushing him off my bed quickly. When he landed on my floor, he let out an 'Oof!' while he glared at me from my floor, but I gave him a squinty eyed smile.

"Alright fine, but call me if you need me." He says and gives me a quick hug before he got up from my floor.

"I'll walk you out." I say and get up from my bed and grab a blanket. Once Stiles was in his Jeep and driven away, I shut the door and a mischievous smirk crossed my lips. I ran as fast as I could into my room and jumped onto my bed, grabbing my laptop from under my bed, and logging onto Facebook.

Tomorrow was going to be perfect if my plan goes the way I want it to. Once Facebook booted up and I sent a message to a certain friend of mine, my smirk deepened and I called that someone.

"So we're on for tomorrow?" I asked and walked to my closet, trying to find the right outfit that screamed 'I just dumped a douche!'

"Oh yeah." He chuckled and I pulled out the clothes I only wear when Lydia makes me.

"And she's okay with this?" I asked. If she didn't okay this, there's no way I could continue with this plan.

"She's perfectly fine with it. She wants to see him suffer for hurting you,"

"See you tomorrow Jackson."


	3. Chapter 2 Sneak Peek

**Hey guys. I figured you guys deserve a treat. Here's a sneak peek to Chapter 2**

By the time we got to the school, we had it solid that Jackson would park where there was always a pain in the ass to find parking: the more people that see it, the better. A few spectators saw Jackson coming in the lot and peered over. The guys to see what kind of competition they had, and the girls to see what exactly they can oogle over. So by the time he found a spot, we had at least part of everyone's attention.

"Ready?" He asked and I nodded, sliding on my glasses. I looked to the side to see that Scott was standing with Stiles by the piece of crap of Jeep and he kept glancing at the Jeep from the corner of his eyes. Jackson purred the engine one more time, attracting some more attention by passing students.

**So what did you guys think?**


End file.
